Changeling Crossover Mechanics
In a room like WoD: Dusk, crossover is inevitable. While I'll do my best to cover most of the situations that Changeling sphere characters might find themselves in, the systems were simply not made to mesh. This means that there will be a lot of finagling here and there, and plenty of questions to be asked. Don't hesitate to question something that you don't see here. Changeling meets Werewolf 'Gifts' *'Spirit Ward (Level 4 Homid Gift) '- This ward extends into the Dreaming and is also proof against any kind of chimera. *'Sense the Unnatural (Level 2 Lupus Gift) -' If this gift is used to detect changelings, the difficulty is 9, unless the Kithain is actively using an Art, in which case the difficulty is 7. *'Name the Spirit (Level 3 Lupus Gift)' - If this gift is used while the Garou is enchanted, the Garou can identify chimera. This only works if the chimera is a recognizable or distinct creature or entity. *'Sense Wyld (Level 1 Theurge Gift)' - Changelings strongly resonate the ideal of unbridled creation, and are often heralded as the last true servants of the Wyld. If this gift is used to detect changelings, the difficulty is 7, while it is difficulty 9 to discern the presence of chimera. As with other gifts, the Garou must possess the appropriate lores. *'Command Spirit (Level 2 Theurge Gift)' - This gift can be used to issue simple commands to a chimera, none of which can cause the chimera to harm itself. The difficulty of this roll is the chimera's permanent Glamour rating + 3. Garou possessing Lore: Dreaming may reduce their difficulty by 1. The chimera in question gets an opposed Willpower roll at base difficulty, each success subtracting from the Garou's. *'Pulse of the Invisible (Level 3 Theurge Gift)' - This gift allows a garou to perceive creatures of the Dreaming (this includes a changeling's fae mien), though he must first know what to look for. Generally a Garou who has never been enchanted will not be able to perceive chimera with this gift unless he was taught by one of the Kithain or another Garou who has seen chimera. A garou actively using this gift to perceive creatures of the Dreaming is subject to attack by chimerical means and is affected by cantrips as if he were enchanted. *'Spirit Drain (Level 4 Theurge Gift)' - This gift works on chimera that the Garou can perceive. Many Kithain take the destruction of benign chimera as an attack on the Dreaming and will react accordingly. *'The Malleable Spirit (Level 5 Theurge Gift)' - This gift can be used to affect chimera if the Garou is enchanted. *'Spirit Friend (Level 3 Children of Gaia Gift)' - This gift allows the Garou to perceive creatures of the Dreaming and interact with chimera. Most benign and neutral chimera will act friendly to the garou. Antagonistic chimera are not affected by this gift. *'Faerie Kin (Level 3 Fianna Gift)' - When this gift is used, any changeling within a one-mile radius feels a mental pull and knows specifically that a Garou is in danger. Even if he has never encountered a Garou, he feels a nagging sense that someone is in danger, and that someone is a prodigal. The changeling may make an opposed Willpower roll (difficulty 8) to avoid the summons. Failure means that he must respond to the call for aid by the quickest means possible. If the Garou botches, however, she summons the nastiest Unseelie in the area, typically nearby Thallain. Changeling meets Mage 'Countermagick' When a Kithain performs a cantrip that will affect a mage directly, the mage can use her Arete to counter the cantrip. The system for this is to roll the mage's Arete with the difficulty equal to the level of Art being used + 3. If the mage also possesses Spirit 3, he or she receives 2 successes for every 1 success rolled. The character must meet or exceed the number of successes earned on the casting of the cantrip to counter. This is the formula whether the mage is using countermagick, unweaving, or anti-magic because Kithain magic and True Magick flow fundamentally from the same source. To resist mage magick, a changeling player must roll her Glamour against a difficulty of the highest Sphere rating used in the effect + 3, and must meet or exceed the number of successes earned on the casting of the effect. This type of counter comes at a price. A Changeling that successfully counters a mage's effect receives a point of temporary Banality for removing some small bit of magic from the world. Changeling meets Vampire 'Disciplines' *'Chimerstry' - Chimerstry creates illusions that can be perceived by mortals and all Awakened beings. However, these illusions become all the more real to the Kithain. All illusions created by this Discipline have chimerical reflections as well. These chimera often remain in existence long after the original illusion has faded. For every success earned in creating an illusion, the chimera will remain for at least an additional day. How the chimera acts depends upon the nature of the illusion that was cast. Inanimate chimera generally remain in the area they were created and can be interacted with by changelings just like any other inanmiate chimera. A Kithain can sense the use of Chimerstry within a mile with a simple Kenning roll (diff 7). One success gives a general idea of where the Discipline is being used, while five successes allows the Kithain to pinpoint the exact location. *'Auspex' - Any Kindred using Auspex 2 (Aura Perception) can perceive a changeling's aura as a flickering pattern of lights and colors. This adds two to the difficulty of attempting to read a changeling's aura. Additionally, an Intelligence + Occult roll (diff 8) allows the vampire to recognize a changeling for what she is. 'Drinking Changeling Blood ' Fae blood acts as a potent hallucinogen to any Kindred drinking it. Some jaded Kindred have come to consider it a delicacy, while others avoid it at all costs. There are also those who seek it for its supposed magical powers. Some whisper it can be used as a component in certain Tremere blood rituals. The effects of drinking fae blood on Kindred are variable. Storytellers are encouraged to make up their own effects (and I will), such as power surges, hair growing out of embarrassing places, or perhaps oversized ears. As soon as the vampire ingests Changeling blood, the player must make a Courage roll (difficulty 4 + the number of Blood Points ingested). If there are no successes, the vampire enters the second stage of Bedlam. A botch causes the vampire to enter the third-stage of Bedlam as well as gaining a permanent Derangement. Category:Changeling